SI SUPIERAS LO QUE SIENTO
by Senix Kun
Summary: PENSAMIENTOS DEL JOVEN CONDE HACIA SU MAYORDOMO. LEANLO LES VA A ENCANTAR
1. Chapter 1

_**Este fic es el primero que hago de Kuroshitsuji, y expresa los sentimientos que empieza a sentir Ciel cuando se da cuenta de que se está enamorando de Sebastian y el conflicto interno que tiene que superar para poder amarlo. Espero, les guste este escrito. Atte.: ^^.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji a los que hago mención aquí no son de mi autoría, este texto lo realizo sin fines de lucro o algo por el estilo que pueda perjudicar a su autor(a) de cualquier forma, tan solo lo que es mío es este escrito.**_

_**Si supieras lo que siento (POV Ciel)**_

Esto que empiezo a sentir por ti es algo que no puedo describir. Surgió cuando menos me di cuenta, no sé qué hiciste conmigo para que creciera lentamente. Pero tampoco te echo la culpa de todo, ya que también fui un estúpido en aceptar que me pasara tan semejante hecho.

No puedo sacarte de mi mente ya que en cualquier parte te veo y te siento, como siempre tan cerca de mí. Desde que empezó esto siento dentro una llama que constantemente arde, pero aumenta cuando te observo y veo que me miras. Sé que tal vez no te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti, pero puede ser que si, ya que siempre te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Esa es otra de mis preguntas sin respuesta.

Incluso también experimento una gran necesidad de tenerte cerca y sentir cada parte de ti, dirás que soy un demente al reconocer que al igual quiero saber que se siente lo prohibido y que eso lo quiero hacer contigo. Conocer como me podrías tocar lastimándome o no, pero sintiendo el mayor éxtasis de mi vida al saber que puedo ser tuyo en cualquier forma. Quiero percatarme de todo lo que me puedes ofrecer, sabiendo que me pueda arrepentir pero no estoy muy seguro de ello.

Una hipótesis que formule para entender que fue lo que me atrajo de ti es probablemente todo lo que eres tú, tanto física como sicológicamente lo que representas, igualmente la forma en cómo me tratas y la forma de ser conmigo. Sí, creo que esa es la respuesta a la primera pregunta que me formule.

Por ahora me siento confundido por todo esto, aunque tarde o temprano lo tendré que afrontar y saber que lo que siento por ti es verdad y no quiero que estés conmigo solo por el contrato sino porque te intereso realmente.

*esto lo empezaba a reflexionar Ciel, decidiendo expresárselo a Sebastian en una carta. Así que tomando lo necesario se prepara para redactar con una caligrafía delicada lo anteriormente expresado*

_**NOTAS: bueno por el momento es lo que voy a hacer, espero y les haya gustado. Y perdón por haber escrito tan poco pero es todo lo que me pudo inspirar. También espero tener un review xD. Y bueno eso es todo, hasta pronto.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Era una noche tranquila y algo monótona en la gran y fantástica mansión Phantomhive. Todos se encontraban en un profundo sueño, a excepción de cierto niño llamado Ciel, quien era el dueño de este recinto.

El pequeño conde no había podido dormir durante toda la noche, ya que algo inquietaba su interior. Esta causa se debía a que cierto mayordomo le había hecho una proposición un tanto atrevida, pero esto el conde ya lo había estado esperando con demasiadas ansias e incluso si no llegaba a suceder él estaba dispuesto a rogárselo a Sebastian.

Dicha frase era...

FLASH BACK

Era un precioso día en la gran residencia marchando todo en orden, cuando Ciel ubicado en su ya cotidiano lugar, el estudio, se encontraba observando fijamente a su mayordomo mientras este le servía un agradable té negro con limón al igual que un delicioso postre el cual era una suculenta rebanada de un pastel llamado "imposible".

Sebastian se acerca a su amo ofreciéndole lo anterior, pero se vio sorprendido al notar que su señor no le quitaba la vista de encima pareciendo hipnotizado. Lo que Sebastian no se imagina es que Ciel lo estaba mirando fijamente para complacer su vista y echar a volar su inocente imaginación.

Con una sonrisa, Sebastian deja la bandeja del té para acercársele a Ciel y averiguar que es lo que tiene. Se sorprende aun más al observar que este no ha movido ni un mínimo músculo, ya estando a pocos centímetros de distancia, aprovecha para delicadamente robar un beso de los rosados labios de Ciel y ver si así lo podía sacar de ese transe.

Ciel poco a poco se percata de lo ocurrido al igual que va correspondiendo algo nuevo para él. Sebastian se da cuenta de que su amo le corresponde un poco tímido pero le excita la ternura y delicadeza con la que actúa su bocchan. Transcurridos algunos minutos ambos se alejan para recuperar un poco de aire, mientras que se miran fijamente tratando de decir algo sin palabras tan solo entendiéndose entre ellos dos pero sin un significado exacto.

Para romper el contacto visual, Ciel decide argumentar algo.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste Sebastian?-, a lo que el demonio en cuestión responde

-Por que tenía que hacer algo para que reaccionara, además se veía muy sugerente al tener la vista en mí- diciendo esto embosa una media sonrisa. Ciel con un evidente sonrojo retoma una posición cómoda en su silla al momento en que en tono meloso dice

-Y por que no continuamos, que te parece-. A Sebastian le agrado la idea, así que se acerco a el oido de su niño y le dijo muy sensual.

-Por supuesto, pero no aqui. Que le parece seguir en otro lugar mucho más adecuado, mi habitación. Esta noche lo espero después de que todo el mundo (obvio los sirvientes de Ciel) ya esten descansando- luego de esto le dio un beso en su mejilla y se retiro del lugar donde se encontraban, dejando a Ciel un tanto confuso y asustado, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Así que dejando todos los temores de lado decidió levantarse y dirigirse al lugar acordado, teniendo la esperanza de que lo que esta a punto de hacer es lo mejor y correcto tanto para el como para Sebastian.

FIN


End file.
